My Secret Prince Charming
by MaddieInWonderland
Summary: Emery Harris is a first year at Hogwarts. When she is pulled into a room full of her brother's friends, George Weasley takes a liking to her. At first, he's sleazy, but when he starts to realize his true feeling towards her, can he change his sleazy ways?
1. Introductions, Explanations, And A Train

**MaddieInWonderland here! New story? Yupp! Excitement! Ehh…so I'm not really sure what to say but, uh, I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Yeah, man, so…let's do this thing!**

**Note: **_**Italicized words **_**are what Emery is thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be married to about 4 guys right now.**

_Introductions, Explanations, And An Awkward Arrival_

Hi! My name's Emery Bree Harris, and I'm a first year here at Hogwarts and Im 13. My brother, Access Cedar Harris, age 16, has been attending Hogwarts for the last 2 years, so, obviously, that makes him a 3rd year. I don't really understand why, but apparently all the girls fawn over my brother. Okay, so he's got dark blonde hair, green eyes, and some nice abs. So what? But anyway, you would never guess that my brother and I are actually related. My shoulder-blade length hair is black, his short-but-long-enough-to-be-styled hair is blonde. He's tall, I'm….average. The only thing that's the same about us is our eye color.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother more than anything, but I really hope people don't realize that we're siblings. Why? Because if people found out, they'd expect me to be a girl version of Access. The hot, cool, and perfect girl that all the guys fall for. But I am currently thinking of a plan to keep people from discovering that he's my brother.

I know I haven't spoken of my parents and I've been trying to put it off for as long as I can, but I guess there's no avoiding it. My parents are divorced. My mom, Emmalise Mable Harris, found out my father, Quince Taryn Harris, cheated on her multiple times. I found out about this by breaking into my mom's diary. I know, it's a violation of privacy, but I knew my parents were hiding something and they wouldn't tell me or Access. No one knows that I know this information, not even Access. I've kept my knowledge a secret for 8 years and I don't plan on telling anyone what I know. But a few years after my parents divorced, my father got a new girlfriend, and she was only using him. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't believe me. I told him to choose me, or the girl, and he chose her. But anyway, I don't go over to my father's house or contact him in any way. I've tried to completely shut him out of my life because of what he's done to my family. So yeah, Access and I live my mom 100% the time.

Oh, I almost forgot. Access and I are half-bloods, if that information makes a difference in your life.

Well, I'm pretty sure my introductions and descriptions are boring you, so let's begin my story on the train ride to Hogwarts.

Walking down the hall of the train car, I pass by many compartments full of people laughing and gossiping. Then, as I near the end of the car, I hear someone call my name.

"Hey, Emery!" The voice sounded way too familiar, and I recognized who it was without even looking. Access.

I spin around to see him walking towards me with his usual, over-confident walk, and left hand in his pocket.

"Hey, sis." He says, "You look like a loner all by yourself. Why don't you come hang out with me and my friends?"

An exasperated sigh escapes my lips. "Access," I begin, "Don't get me wrong, I like your friends, they're nice, but they always stare at me and make me uncomfortable and if these Hogwarts guys are anything like your friends back home…" My voice fades, knowing he understands what I'm saying.

"It's okay," he replies, "If anyone makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll rip their fingers and toes off, one by one."

That's my brother. Protective and violent.

"Thanks…" I say, "But I'm completely content with finding another-"

He cut me off.

"You have no choice, Emery. You're hanging out with me." And he drags me to the compartment full of his friends.

"Hey guys!" he says, "This is my sister, Emery." Well, so much for making sure no one knows I'm his sister….It's only been 20 minutes and he's already blown my cover….

"Are you sure?" a brunette boy said, "You two look nothing alike."

"Except for the eyes." Two identical ginger boys say simultaneously. "The eyes are the same."

"Well, she sure is pretty." One of the ginger twins say, a sweet smile barely detectable on his face.

"Thank you." I reply, a small smile and a slight nod directed towards him.

"Oooh, George!" The other twin says, "Do you liiiiike her?"

"I've just met the girl, Fred. I can't like her in the blink of an eye. But I must admit," George explains, walking over towards me and taking my left hand in his "If I did like you, I'd make sure you were mine in a heartbeat."

_This guy is such a flirt…I wonder how many times he's used that line on a girl and expected them to fall for him just like that. _

I smile politely, thank him for his kindness, and gently pull my hand out of his.

"Shut up, Weasley." Access says sternly and gives George his all-famous Death Glare, then sits down, patting the space to his left, motioning me to sit next to him. I gratefully sit beside my brother, feeling awkward. I mean, I'm the only girl in this compartment full of 6, third year boys and 2 fourth year boys.

It was silent.

After a few minutes, I glance across the compartment to see George looking me up down, like I was some sort of new toy, or a piece of meat, or something. Its disgusting.

_Sleazy, skirt-chaser. _

I look at Access, who's glaring at George. George doesn't seem to notice my brother's staring.  
>So, being the kind of girl I am, I put on my unbreakable poker face and turn to look out the window.<p>

I see our stop coming closer and closer. I could feel George's eyes boring into me.

_Ignore him, Emery, Ignore him._

We finally get to our stop and get off. As I leave the group of my brothers friends to head to the boats, someone grabs my waist and pulls me into them.

George Weasley.

He puts his finger's beneath my chin and lifts my head upwards, forcing me to look at him.

"I'll see you later, babe." He whispers, and kisses my cheek. He smiles evilly, and leaves me standing there, glaring after him, thinking of ways to get revenge.

Hagrid's voice snaps me back into reality. "ALL FIRST YEARS! FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS!"

I follow Hagrid, board a small rowboat, and leave the dock, getting closer to Hogwarts with every second.


	2. The Sorting Hat's Choice

**Hello! Sorry about the last chapter and how it all ended up in bold….idk what happened….and if this chapter ends up all in bold…Im gonna cry…just saying…and if the chapters are short…Im sorry…but when I write them in my notebook and type them on the computer its looks longer than when I upload it here…**

**Disclaimer: Me no owns Harry Potter!**

_The Sorting Hat's Choice_

As we abandoned our rowboats to walk up to Hogwarts, I couldn't help up marvel at the beauty of the school. The architecture was amazing and carefully detailed. The structure of the stones were cautiously cut to specifically hold up the walls. The peculiar shade of gray captivated me as well. It wasn't quite gray, I guess, but it looked gray with a tint of black and green.

"Alright students! Follow me!" Professor McGonagall yelped at us first years.

She led us to 2 large doors, which opened up into a large room that reminded me of a dining room. McGonagall told us to have a seat and wait until our name is called to go up.

As she started reading the name, I scanned the room to see if I knew anyone. So far: No one. There are many 2nd, 3rd, and 4th years, though.

"Emery Harris!" Professor McGonagall called.

I stand up and practically glide down the walkway between tables, and up to the front of the room. I take a seat and Dumbledore sets the Sorting Hat upon my head.

"Hmm…yes, yes…" the Hat says, "Sneaky and cunning, brave and courageous, loyal and friendly, clever and logical. You have many traits that belong to each house. Hmm…Which one to put you in? Slytherin? No…you may be sneaky and cunning, but it does not make up most of your personality. Hufflepuff? No…you wouldn't fit there…Ah! I know!" the hat paused. "GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer rose from the Gryffindor table.

I smile and walk proudly to the Gryffindor table, where I am embraced by Access and a few of his friends.

_Whoa…a hug? From Access? Is he feeling okay?_

We sit and listen to the rest of the new-comer's names and houses. Once everyone was given a house, everyone was presented with a feast.

Turkey legs, chicken breast, potatoes, vegetables, fruit and beverages appeared on the table. Everyone dug in and I kept getting badgered with questions from Gryffindor members.

"I've never seen Access hug anyone. Are you his girlfriend or something?" a blonde boy asked.

_I have to tell him I'm Access's sister…How else am I supposed to answer?_

"No, I'm his sister." I say.

"Really?" the blonde kid asks, "You guys look so different!"

"Yeah, really." I say, smiling.

About halfway through the feast, a pair of familiar boys came and sat across from me and Access.

"Told you I'd see you later, didn't I, babe?" George Weasley said to me, leaning his head on his hand and smirking.

I guess the way George referred to me ticked off Access, because he started to scold George.

"Don't you EVER call her babe!" he scolded, "You will NOT refer to my little sister as 'babe', okay Weasley? She does NOT belong to you! You have no right to address her-"

I interrupt.

"Access," I say calmly, "I am able to defend myself, thank you. But there is no point in telling him he cannot refer to me a certain way. I will allow him to address me as he wishes because, even though I haven't known him for long, I can already tell that even if you forbid him from calling me that, he would still continue to address me as 'babe' no matter what anyone says."

George laughed and said "Well done, babe. I didn't expect you to figure out part of me so quickly. I'm impressed."

"I have no intention of impressing you, George." I respond. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't like wasting my time talking to conceited boys like you. So I'll be going now."

I stand up, give Access a hug and a whispered "Thank you" and I leave the room.

On my way to the Gryffindor Common Room, I accidently bump into a bleach-blonde haired boy who was accompanied by 2 other boys, both chubby, but one shorter than the other.

"Watch where you're going, first year." The blonde boy said.

"I should, shouldn't I?" I ask, looking up at the boy. "But, you know, I really don't want to."

And as I walk past Blondie and his friends, I notice that I left them speechless.

When I find the Gryffindor Common Room, I enter and see 2 other girls sitting on the couch, talking. One girl with light brown hair, the other with bleach blonde hair. The blonde one notices me first.

"You're Emery, right?" she asks in a delicate voice. "Emery Harris?"

"Yeah that's me." I answer, walking over to them.

"Wait," the brunette said, "Emery Harris? As in Access Harris's sister?"

_So they, too, know I'm his sister…_

I nod.

"Well, you lucky to have a brother like that. One that's cool but will still show affection towards his little sister." She says.

"Yeah…I guess so." I respond.

"Well, anyway we have to go," the brunette says, "but we'll see you around. By the way, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Luna Lovegood." The blonde says.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"You too!" They respond simultaneously. They wave at me and leave.

_Well, I might as well have a look around._

So, I'm exploring the Common Room, when I hear someone come in. I honestly don't care who it is, so I don't bother to turn around to see. I just turn to the fire and watch it burn.

Then, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and hug me.

"Hey, babe." George Weasley's voice whispers in my ear. "I've been looking for you."

I try to unhook his arms, but he has a strong grip.

"George." I say calmly, putting on my poker face. "Let go of me."

He grabs my waist and spins me around to look at him.

"But why should I?" he asks, "I love holding you close like this." He slides one hand to my lower back and cradles the back of my head in the other hand and pulls me up against him.

"If only I could just kiss you." He whispers, tilting my head upwards, and leans in close.

"Alright, fine." I begin. "You really want to kiss me? You really want to steal away my first kiss against my will? Go ahead. Get your satisfaction and leave me alone."

He immediately pushes me against the wall and presses his lips against mine, passionately kissing me. I let myself shut down and wait for him to finish.

Trying to provoke a response from me, he takes my arms and hooks them around the back of his neck. Then, he cups my face and kisses me for a while longer. I still don't respond.

When he finishes, he pulls away and looks at me and smiles one of those smiles that the most popular guy in school would use to make every girl fall for him. Then, he kisses me again. This kiss was short lived though.

I let my arms drop and he tilts my head upward, looking me in the eye.

"One of these days," he said, "I'll get a response from you, and you'll want to be mine."

I look away from him, disgusted that he actually had the nerve to kiss me when I didn't want to kiss him.

"Later, babe." He said and winked at me.

He left the Common Room and I went up to the girl's dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and crawled in bed.

_Ugh…I feel dirty…_

'One of these days, I'll get a response from you, and you'll want to be mine.'

The more I replayed that comment over and over in my head, the more it sounded like a threat.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**Okay…the last chapter turned out in all bold text….so, as promised, I cried. Literally. Either way, lets try this one more time and if this entire chapter ends up in bold again, there will be no more authors notes or disclaimers or anything.**

**Note: If I don't do this thing anymore, just remember: IM NOT J.K. ROWLING. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Disclaimer: There is no owning of Harry Potter on my part. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

_What Is This Feeling?_

While I was walking to Potions the next day, George approached me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, babe." He said, looking me up and down, "How's your day been?"

I sigh and nudge his arm off my shoulders. "Fine…but I would really like to keep what happened last night a secret."

"Why?" he asked, leaning his face closer to mine, "I wouldn't mind if everyone knew."

"I know YOU wouldn't," I explain, "but I don't want the whole school knowing that you sexually harassed me."

"Oh, darling, don't call it sexual harassment. That makes it sound gross. I was simply showing you my feelings."

_Darling? Really? Another nickname? Just call me by my first name, idiot…_

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

He hooks a finger under my chin and tilts my head upward, leans in close, and whispers "I promise you, darling. I will not tell a soul."

And with that, he walked away and I continued to Potions.

* * *

><p>"Emery?" I hear some call my name.<p>

I turn around to see who it is, and there, walking towards me, is my best friend from back in the muggle world. Vivian Cohen.

"Oh my god! Vivian!" I yelp.

"Hey! Turns out I'm a witch!" she squeals, brown eyes gleaming.

"Geez….your hair got A LOT longer…" I point out, examining her elbow length, curly, blonde hair.

"Yeah, I've been trying to grow it out for a while…but I think I want to cut it at my shoulders again."

"No, you should keep it this length. Its pretty. But anyway, what class do you have next?"

"Uhmmm…" she takes a look at her schedule, "Defense Against The Dark Arts. What about you?"

"Same thing. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

* * *

><p>Professor Lupin is talking about something that has to do with changing a boggart into something weird or something. I don't know…I'm not really listening.<p>

"Ohmigosh…Emery…Look…There's some ginger boy checking you out." Vivian whispers.

I look back. Its George…Of course… "Who? George? Yeah…he's been doing that a lot ever since I got to Hogwarts."

"He's kind of creepy…Who's the one sitting next to him?"

"That is brother, Fred."

"He's seriously cute."

"They look the same…how can one be creepy and the other be cute?"

"I don't know. That's just how it seems to me."

"Alright…well you want to meet him? He's friends with my brother. I'm sure I could pull some strings and get you two to meet."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Duh."

"Oh my gosh…I cant believe it…I'm going to meet Fred….."

I laugh quietly at her enthusiasm. Its quite amusing.

"Girls!" Professor Lupin scolds us, "Pay attention!"

"Sorry Professor!" we say together.

Lupin walks away from us and I hear someone laughing quietly from behind me. Vivian heard it too because she turned around to see who could possibly be laughing at us. I already had an idea of who it was, but I thought I'd check.

My gut was right. It was Fred and George.

_Of course its them._

George looks up from his desk and catches me glaring at him and his brother. He therefore winks at me and I can feel my face getting warmer, and no doubt a light pink.

_Holy crap….I'm blushing? What the hell?_

My eyes widen in surprise and I duck my head, looking down at my feet.

_Why the hell am I blushing? I've been winked at by tons of guys before…Besides…this guy has hit on me for the past few weeks and I haven't blushed once…Until now, I guess…but seriously! I'm blushing from George winking at me….he's a sleazy, skirt-chaser. He doesn't actually, genuinely like me. And I hate him too and-_

My thoughts are interrupted by someone shaking me and yelling at me.

"Emery!" Vivian yells in my ear.

"WHAT? IM NOT DEAD!" I scream, caught off guard by her yelling.

"Good…I thought you HAD died for a second there. But seriously, class ended a few minutes ago, so come on, lets go to the common room."

"Actually," I say, "I have to go find Access, but you go ahead without me. I'll catch up later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She says, and leaves.

I pack up my stuff and shove it all in my bag. I exit the room.

As I'm walking down a corridor, I see the Hogwarts Courtyard on my right. As I enter the courtyard, I see George leaning up against the wall.

I just sort of stand there and stare at him for a few minutes. Then, he turns and looks at me. The moment he laid his eyes on me, that most-popular-guy smile appeared on his face.

Cue the butterflies in my stomach.

He walks over to me, places his hands on my waist, and pulls me up against him.

"Hey, darling." He says, taking a quick glance at my lips, and then returning his eyes to mine.

"H-uh…can I help you?" I stutter.

_Crap. What am I doing? I almost started playing this game of this._

"You seem a little anxious." He observes, "Are you okay?"

_It looks like he might actually care…Wait…ANSWER HIS QUESTION!_

"Uh…yeah. I-I'm fine." My voice falters.

"I don't believe you. Are you sure you're-"

"Yeah I'm fine. Uh….I have to go….find my brother. Bye."

I run from the courtyard and find a place where I know I can be alone: The bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and lean up against the cubicle door. I hang my head and place my hands over my face.

_Damn it. I freaked out in front of him. What's wrong with me? What is he gonna think-wait…what am I saying? I hate that player of a boy. Why would I care what he thinks about me?_

After I gave myself a stern talking to, I headed out of the bathroom, only to run into the person I was trying to find in the first place: Access.

_Funny…I completely forgot what I wanted to see him for…_

"Emery, are you okay?" he asks, walking over to me, "George found me and told me that you seemed on edge or something and said you went this way."

"He was worried about me?" I ask, "Uh…I mean…yeah I'm fine."

Access gave me a weird look and said "I honestly don't believe you, but I know you, Emery, and you'll do anything to get out of talking about your feelings. So do whatever it is you do to forget what your feeling right now."

He pats my head and leaves.

I decide to do what he suggested. So I recalled a song called Not Fragile by my favorite artist, Christina Grimmie.

**(Go on YouTube and look up "Not Fragile Christina Grimmie" and click the first one.)**

I started singing softly to my self as I walked down the hallway.

Now don't get me wrong, I love my singing voice. Singing was actually the one thing I could do correctly in the muggle world, besides modeling. Yes, I'm a teenage model in the muggle world. But anyway, I don't want a bunch of people coming up to me and telling me their opinion of how I should sing or improve. So I keep my voice down.

**(Now you have 2 choices: 1) You can stop reading this story and listen to the rest of the song or 2) You can stop the song, pretend that Emery finished singing the song, and continue reading.)**

As I finally reach the Gryffindor Common Room door, I whisper the password.

"Hebridean Black Dragon."

And the door opens. I walk inside and guess who's waiting for me?

Yep…You guessed it. George freaking Weasley.

I start heading towards the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitory, but he speaks.

"Hey, babe. Come on over and sit by me."

"Id rather not, thank you."

"Am I going to have to carry you over here?" he asks slyly.

"Oh please," I respond, laughing a little, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." He says, accepting the challenge.

He walks over to me, picks me up, throws me over his shoulder, which makes me let out a small screech, and carries me back to the couch. He then slides me off his shoulder, careful not to let me touch the ground in case I tried to escape, and replaces me in his arms, wedding style. He sits down on the couch and sets me on his lap.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, one eyebrow raised.

"What? It was the only way I would have been able to get you over here."

"True, but must I sit on your lap?"

"Yes."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because, if you weren't in my lap, it would be hard for me to do this."

And he wrapped his arms around me and pulls me into an un-escapable hug. After a few minutes of me trying to get away, I give up and decide to give him the satisfaction of holding me, so I go along with it and rest my head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He rests his head on mine and I have to admit…he was really warm.

I must have fallen asleep or something because I woke up around 4 a.m. and I was lying on my bed. Don't worry, I was fully clothed, but I was still surprised that George, of all people, would actually carry me upstairs, put me in bed, and leave without taking advantage of me.

_Maybe he's not as sleazy as I thought…_

Then, I think back on all the times he hit on me or sexually harassed me.

_Okay…he's still really sleazy, but I guess not enough to actually do something seriously bad to me.  
><em>  
>And after that thought, I fell back asleep.<p> 


	4. Whoa I Did NOT See That Coming

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write. AND to upload. Stupid lack of inspiration… BUT ANYWAY, I'm actually pretty happy how this chapter turned out, considering that 1) I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO INSPIRATION and 2) It could have turned out worse. Yeah so, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter…..**

**Note: Sorry if my story moves a little fast in this chapter…I wanted to get to a few parts…**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why you guys think I own Harry Potter….I'm not some genius-fantasy-writer who made the best books in the whole world…**

_Whoa…I Did NOT See That Coming_

The next morning, I actually remembered why I wanted to see Access. My reason?

To somehow get Fred and Vivian together.

I finally find Access leaning against a tree. Immediately, I ask for his help, and explain my thinking.

"But, before we come up with a plan, I need to know Fred's feelings towards Vivian." I say

"Well…He never says that he actually LIKES her, but he's always talking about how pretty she is, which is pretty much the same thing." He responds.

"Okay, thanks. That's enough for me to work with."

I start walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Now let me explain something to you…I may not look it, but I'm VERY sneaky. I'm a master at secretly doing things and then covering up my tracks. Its amazing how easy it is to deceive people…

Devious Mode, now activated.

_I cant do this alone. I need someone just as sneaky as me, if not, sneakier._

I can only think of one person who could possibly help me: George Weasley.

I cant believe I have to ask him for help, but he's the only one who can assist me in reaching my goal. I need to find him. And soon.

"Hebridean Black Dragon." I whisper to the moving painting.

It opens and lets me in. I step inside, only to find George sleeping on the couch.

I cant help but smile. He may be a sleaze when he's awake, but, I have to admit, he's cute when he's asleep.

I walk to the couch he's lying on and kneed beside him.

_He looks a little cold…_

I stand up and glance around the room, trying to locate a blanket or something to cover him up with.

Found one. On a large armchair across the room.

I take a step towards the chair, but then, in a matter of seconds, George sits up, grabs me, pulls me into his arms, and presses his forehead against my temple and his nose against my cheek.

As if he read my mind, he whispered the sweetest words I had every heard in my life.

"I could never be cold when you're around. You're like my own personal heat source, Emery. You keep me warm when I should be freezing to death."

He tightens his arms around me and lies back down on the couch, pulling me with him.

* * *

><p><strong>**The Next Morning, In Potions**<strong>

"Hey Emery." George says.

"Hey." I respond. No nickname? He actually used my real name?

"Uhm…Can I sit here?" he motions to the seat next to me.

"Sure." I smile and he smiles back, in a sweet way, and plops down to my left.

I think of something I needed to ask him.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I can believe I'm going to say this but…I need your help with something."

His perks up and he obtains a rather creepy grin on his face.

"Oh, you do, huh?" He questions.

I sigh. "As much I hate to admit it, yes."

"And how can I be of assistance, Miss Harris?"

"I need you to help me to get Fred to ask Vivian to the Yule Ball, since its coming up."

"Hmm….Alright, I'll help you. But on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Go to the ball with me."

"Only if you ask me in a really sweet and spontaneous way."

He narrows his eyes and thinks about my offer.

"Alright, but just for the record, I don't think it's a fair trade."

"Why not?"

"Because, your getting 2 things from me, the help and asking you in a sweet way, but I'm only getting one thing from you."

"What are you implying?" I ask, suspicious.

"Well…if you're willing, maybe I could get a little something on the night of the ball….If you know what I mean." He says, raising then lowering his eyebrows in a quick motion.

"George!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"You're such a pervert!"

"So…I take that as a no?"

"It's a definite no!"

"Fine…but can I at least get a kiss?"

I smile and slightly shake my head. " Sure. If you really want one."

He leans closer to me, but I push his face away from mine.

"But you'll have to wait for the night of the ball." I say, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>**Lunch**<strong>

"Soo…." Vivian says awkwardly. "I heard that George asked you to the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, he did." I respond.

"Well…what did you say?"

"I said that I would only say yes, if he asked me in a sweet and spontaneous way."

There was a moment of silence while Vivian stared at me with this dumbstruck look on her face.

"You couldn't have just said yes, right then and there?" She asked.

"Nope." I reply, taking a sip of my water.

"Why not? He's George Weasley. All the girls here would die if he-"

"I wanted to see if its me he really wants to take to the ball. It's a test."

"Ohhhh…..I see. Okay, your officially a genius."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a genius but-"

"Would Emery Harris please come join me at the front of the room?" someone called out over the voices of the students, which instantaneously faded away in order to see and hear what was going on.

I look up toward the podium and I see George looking at me and waiting. I smile a small smile, roll my eyes, walk up to where he's standing, and stand next to him.

Everyone's eyes are locked on me and George.

"Emery Bree Harris, it would be an honor to escort you to the Yule Ball." George announces, "Would you give me the pleasure of being your date to the ball?"

"Of course." I answer.

He pulls out a single red rose and offers it to me. I smile and accept the flower.

I hear a bunch of cheers and clapping.

_Oh…right…we had an audience…._

George holds out his arm and I take it, wrapping my arm around his and resting my hand where his arm bends. He then walks me back to where I was originally sitting, taking my hand, gently kisses it, and leaves the room, smiling.

"Oh. My. God." Vivian says, clearly in shock. "That. Was. So. Freaking. Cute!"

She grabs my wrists, squeals and jumps up and down a few times.

"That was so sweet! And to think that he asked you in front of EVERYONE! He must really want to go with you, Emery!" Vivian gushes. But I eventually succeed in tuning her out, while I think about George.

I look down at the rose he gave me and lift it to my nose and inhale the sweet, floral scent.

Okay, I know, its pretty cheesy, but I love roses. The beauty of the petals sucks you into a world of fantasy, yet the sharpness of the thorns remind you of the sting of reality.

But only one question remains in my head: How did he know roses were one of my 3 favorite flowers?

* * *

><p><strong>**The Next Day**<strong>

"Okay so, we're going to convince Fred to ask Vivian to the ball." George says, making sure he understood the plan right.

"Correction." I reply, "YOU'RE going to somehow convince Fred to ask Vivian to the ball."

"Why cant we do it together?"

"Because, Vivian's already been asked by Oliver Wood and some other brunette kid. I have to persuade her to reject them both."

"Oh. Okay, well, in that case, lets get started." He says and turns around.

"George…" I say quietly, gently grabbing his arm.

He turns back around to face me. "Yes?"

"I…I just wanted to say that how you asked me to the ball was really sweet." I looked at the floor and blushed a light pink. "And how I'm really happy to be going with you."

He took my hand in his and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"I'm glad you said that, Emery. And I want you to know that I will do anything for you to be near me. Even if it means shouting my feelings for you from the top of Hogwarts." He kisses my forehead and my face goes from a light pink to a dark red.

I watch as George lets go of me and disappears from my sight. As soon as I cant see him anymore, I feel like an emptiness inside me.

_Crap…why is it HIM that has to make me feel like this?_

**Okay, so I really don't feel like going the whole "Emery and Vivian go to find dresses for the ball" part of the story, so I'll just describe what they look like on the night of the ball, so I don't have to explain as much later.**

**Emery:**  
><strong>A simple, navy blue dress that's tight as the top and flows down to the floor form the waist. The straps droop over the top of her arms. A navy blue choker. Navy blue, strappy, heels. Her dark hair falls around her face in elegant curls. Her makeup is a smokey eye look. She reminds me of a Water Fairy or A Fallen Angel or something…<strong>

**Vivian:**  
><strong>A strapless, sweetheart neckline, forest green, floor length dress, that flows down from the waist. Brown heels and brown jewelry. Her dark brown hair, usually curly, has been straightened and put into a sophisticated ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes are decorated with dark makeup and her lips are dressed in a nude gloss. Altogether, she reminds me of an Earth Fairy. You know, from those fairy tales that you were told when you were a child.<strong>


End file.
